Techno geek
by AkoyaMizuno
Summary: I have to admit that I’m a little jealous of what they have together. One shot.


**A/N:** There is something about how I wrote this that reminds me of Animorphs, and I mean more than just the first sentence. Oh, and I'm totally ignoring the fact that Tucker dated Valerie for bit, since they pretty much ignore it in the show I don't feel bad about it.

I have absolutely no clue where this came from. I don't even like Tucker very much.

* * *

My name is Tucker Foley. And, boy, do I ever live a strange life. Mind you, my best bud Danny's life is weirder, but still, I think being able to say that I'm friends with a guy who's part ghost is plenty odd. Danny's life only wins on the weird-o-meter because he _is _the ghost.

Confused yet?

I wouldn't worry about it too much, if I wasn't living my life I'd probably think I was insane too.

After all, ghosts aren't real, and if they were it certainly isn't possible for someone to be part ghost. Right?

Wrong. Welcome to Amity Park, Capital of the Paranormal and the Just Plain Weird!

I can personally assure you that ghosts are real, and I've got the populous of a whole city to back me up on it. Of course, the rest of the city doesn't spend fully 95 of their free time helping out their halfa best friend while he fights off the ghosts who would otherwise overrun us. Well, except for Sam, but for her it's more like helping out her halfa boyfriend.

I should probably back up for a minute.

You see, I live in the most haunted city in the entire world, Amity Park. My two best friends, Danny Fenton and Samantha Manson, and I, all go to Casper High, which is probably the most haunted high school in the world.

Anyway, about two years ago when we were just starting grade nine, Danny got into an accident. His parents had created this thing called a ghost portal, and to make a long story short Danny sort of got . . . zapped. The result is that he can now transform into a ghost, and has all sorts of cool ghost powers.

No one knows, except myself, Sam, and Danny's sister Jazz. I mean, Danny's parents are _ghost hunters_ . . . Talk about awkward.

But ever since then Amity Park has been attacked by ghosts left, right and center. So Danny decided that it was his job to fight them. Sort of like Spiderman's "with great power comes great responsibility" deal.

Since Sam and I were hardly going to leave our pal out in the cold, we've been helping out with everything from ghost fighting to organizing Danny's schedule so he won't fail out.

We've been through a lot.

I mean, the three of us were close before, but now? Now we're like the Dynamic Duo, except there are three of us. Actually, that's probably a bad example, but you know what I mean.

Those two are like family to me, closer than family in some ways.

Not that we don't argue and have fights now and then, that's part of life. Sometimes they are just everyday fights, like me and Sam arguing over the virtues of eating meat (I still don't see what her issue is, meat is good for you! Besides, the human body was made to digest meat, isn't that a hint?). Other times they are big ones, but you learn and forgive and get past it, and then all of a sudden the friendship gets stronger.

For Danny and Sam it's a little more than just friendship though.

The two of them have _like _liked each other for a long time now, though it started getting really noticeable just after Danny became Danny Phantom (his ghost name).

Fake Out Make Out my ass.

There were some issues, but they finally worked everything out a couple of months ago, so they are now officially a happy couple.

About time. They were driving me nuts.

I couldn't be happier for them, especially for Danny. He's got a tough life and anything that makes it easier on him is good in my books.

You'd think that having my two closest friends going out together would be a problem. But to be honest, nothing has really changed. Well, not for me anyway.

Danny and Sam have been bending themselves backwards to make sure that I don't feel left out, or like a third wheel. And I think I actually spend _more_ guy time with Danny, since he's been making a conscious effort not to ignore me.

It's actually been pretty cool. Especially since I get to make fun of them even more now.

Of course, that doesn't mean I don't occasionally feel a twinge of jealousy. Not that I want to date Sam or anything, I mean . . . eww.

But I have to admit that I'm a little jealous of what they have together. I may be married to my PDA, but that doesn't mean that I don't want a meaningful relationship with a real girl who actually cares about me.

I think I've asked out almost every girl in school, and been turned down by each and every one. Though, if I was being honest, my flirting with all the girls in school is kind of automatic now.

I don't expect anything to come of it, I'm not even really interested in most of those girls. Not that I'd turn down a date, because at this point I could really use the boost to my confidence of having _someone_ go out with me. Even if it ended in total failure, at least I'd know that I was interesting enough to go with in the first place.

It'd be really awesome if Valerie would agree to go on a date with me.

Actually, come to think of it, I think Valerie is one of the few girls I _haven't _asked out. At least, not recently. Not that I think she'd agree or anything, but if she did it wouldn't exactly be a good thing. Better to not ask, it's too complicated, and way too dangerous for Danny.

You see, Valerie is a ghost hunter. In and of itself, that wouldn't be too bad, but she became a ghost hunter because of Danny Phantom. She has got a bit of a vendetta against my best friend's ghost side. As in, she wants to utterly destroy him.

Not exactly the best situation for dating.

Of course, Danny dated her for a bit during grade nine, so it's not like he could complain without being a total hypocrite. Mind you, that's probably another reason not to ask out Valerie, since she really seemed to like Danny and I'm not entirely sure that she's over him.

She's been acting kind of weird since he and Sam got together.

While Valerie may want to kill Danny Phantom, she's friends with Danny Fenton. But ever since Danny got up the guts to ask Sam out, she been . . . not avoiding him really, but acting strange.

Maybe she's jealous too.

Despite it all, I can't help but think that a date with Valerie Grey would be enjoyable.

I also can't stand the thought of being turned down by her, which is the real reason I haven't asked. And she would turn me down. There is no 'maybe' involved.

It's nothing personal against me, she turns down all the guys. Too involved in her 'work,' or too worried about someone getting hurt because of it. You've got to respect that.

I've got a lot of respect for Valerie.

Don't get me wrong, it's not just a "she's got a great personality" kind of thing. Valerie is hot. But you have to appreciate someone who is that committed to what they feel is right. I mean, Danny has got a difficult life, but Valerie is out there doing it on her own, without the support of friends like me and Sam, and despite her dad's objections.

_That's_ impressive.

I'm not totally oblivious to her faults, I know she's obsessive and hot tempered. I know that she doesn't listen when her mind is made up. But I still like her.

Either way, it's not like it matters. Even if I got up the guts to ask her, Valerie wouldn't say yes.

She doesn't know the loyal friend who helps fight ghosts on the side despite the fact that he's terrified every time.

Except Danny and Sam, no one does.

After all, I'm just some techno-geek.


End file.
